What's a Girl Like Me Doing in a Body Like This?
by evilplotbunnies
Summary: Lyn is an unatractive teen girl writing a fanfic story when she gets sucked into the Harry Potter world and finds herself changed into everything she ever wished she could be...on the outside. Can she rise to the challenges facing her?
1. Falling

﻿ 

Disclaimer: Anything that looks like it belongs to J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: I've had this idea for a long time, but it's only my second fic. Any suggestions, comments, encouragement, even flames would be welcome.

------------------------------------

_Avelynaptyra twisted a long, golden curl around her finger. It was a nervous habit, one she'd had since childhood. Her mother had always told her she'd ruin her hair and be ugly forever, and for the most part she had stopped, but today she had good reason to fall back on familiarity. A piercing scream echoed from the next room, and a fleeting look of pain flashed in her sapphire eyes, but she was quick to school her features. She didn't want her fellow Death Eaters to know she felt any sympathy for Draco, especially since it might make them suspicious, and that was the last thing the undercover Order of the Phoenix member wanted. _

_Tyra, as she liked to be called, had been planted deep within the Death Eater organization for the purpose of aiding Harry Potter. She knew he was the only one who could kill the Dark Lord because of the prophecy, but her job was to get as close to Voldemort (that's right, she said his name, well thought anyway) as possible so that, when the final showdown arrived, she could hold back any Death Eaters that tried to interfere. She was ideal for the task, since she could do wandless magic and had the ability to change people's emotion (kind of like ObiWan in Star Wars.) Thinking about this was all that stopped her from running into the room to rescue her true love._

Lyn pushed a limp, dishwater blond strand of hair from her plain blue eyes as she re-read what she had written. It was a great start to a great story. She hoped it would get even more reviews than _Denial_, one of her favorites. Her last attempt at posting on had been pretty lame, but now inspiration had struck.

Lyn started her next paragraph with, _a resounding thud was heard_, when, suddenly, a resounding thud was heard! It came from her bedroom. Sadly, she wasn't IN her bedroom at the time because her lamo parents kept the computer in the living room so they could "monitor the internet." 'I'm gonna kill whichever brother snuck into my room,' Lyn thought as she waddled to her room as fast as her overweight body could go.

Lyn opened the door, but no one was inside. 'Weird, that noise must have been in another room,' she thought, when it happened again. This time, there could be no doubt. Something had definitely thudded in her room. She looked around slowly, but couldn't see anything out of place. Suddenly, she heard a piercing scream…COMING FROM HER HARRY POTTER BOOKS! Specifically, Half Blood Prince, which she hadn't finished reading yet. (A/N: this will be important! If you haven't read HBP, there will be spoilers later on.)

Lyn, who hadn't seen enough scary movies due to her lamo parents, did exactly the wrong thing—she pulled the book off the shelf and opened it. A flash of blue light like the flash of a camera blinded her for a moment, and then, in a swirl of colors that blurred faster and faster, her room disappeared. When she finally landed, she could hear someone in the next room, screaming….

--------------------------------------------

A/N: So, now that you've read, it's time to review. I want plenty of comments, ya hear?


	2. Fainting

﻿ 

Disclaimer: Anything that looks like it belongs to J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: Yay! Two comments! Thanks to Phoenixtear19 and Chou Kawaii! Hope you come back for more (and tell your friends!))

------------------------------------

Lyn slowly stood up from her chair and looked around. She was standing in a small parlor furnished in a Victorian style. There were a half dozen people in the room, none of which glanced her way. As she turned to take in the room, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She froze in shock.

'My hair…it's so…curly and blonde! And my eyes! They're practically shining, they're so blue! And, whoa, where did these come from?' She glanced down and, sure enough, her body was curvy in all the right places and not nearly as fat as she remembered. Lyn promptly swooned gracefully onto a fainting couch—no, actually she passed out cold onto the floor.

When she came to, Lyn looked up into a pair of stunning grey-blue eyes framed by white-blond hair. "Who are you," she asked.

"What do you mean, who am I, Tyra? I'm Draco!" said the boy, excuse me, young man, with a concerned look in his beautiful eyes.

"Draco Malfoy?" she asked in confusion. To herself she thought, 'He doesn't look like the actor, in fact he's even hotter!'

The hottie turned away and called, "Mum, I think something's wrong with Tyra."

Suddenly, Lyn realized what he was calling her. "OMG! Am I Avelynaptyra? Am I in my own story?"

Everyone in the room had now gathered around and was looking at her concernedly. A woman with long black hair and heavy-lidded eyes said, "Do you think we should call in a healer?"

"I'm fine!" Lyn exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "I just got dizzy for a second." She overbalanced, since she wasn't used to such a light body, and fell into Draco's arms. Then she realized she could still hear screaming…but Draco was holding her. "Um, who's screaming?" she asked.

A tall, thin blonde woman walked over to the fire, tossed in some dust, and called, "Montgomery, we need you at headquarters immediately."

Within seconds, a portly man with a walrus mustache carrying a black doctor's case stepped out of the fire and walked over to Lyn. "Now what seems to be the trouble, Tyra?" he asked.

Just then, the door to the next room swung open. A sweating, crying man fell through the doorway and onto the floor, followed by the tall, red-eyed figure of none other than…Voldemort himself! Lyn couldn't help herself; she gave a small scream.

Voldemort turned and looked at her. For a moment, they made direct eye contact, and Lyn felt like he could read her mind. Suddenly, she remembered that he COULD read her mind—he was, after all, an accomplished Legil-whatever. And she didn't know how to block him out! And she especially shouldn't think about being an undercover Phoenix agent…oh darn.

A look of confusion crossed his face, followed by anger as he pulled out his wand. "Who the &$# are you, and what have you done with Tyra?" he asked.

------------------------------------

A/N: Me again! What do you think of my cliff hanger? Do you like Lyn/Tyra? Should I continue? Please R&R. Pretty please? With a cherry on top? I want at least twice as many reviews as last time (in other words four.) Thanks!


	3. Fooling

﻿ 

Disclaimer: Anything that looks like it belongs to J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: Thanks to hAzElEyEs for the review. Come back again and invite your friends! )

------------------------------------

"Who the &$# are you, and what have you done with Tyra?" Voldemort asked.

Lyn started to panic, and looked around wildly. Then she once again caught sight of herself in the mirror. 'I'm Avelynaptyra. I can do wandless magic and control emotions. I can probably do Occu-whatsit, too.' And with that, she closed her mind and sent calming vibes through the room.

Lyn gracefully swooned onto the fainting couch and said, "I had such a horrible dream. I dreamed I was a fat girl with ugly hair who worked for Dumbledore."

"She fainted, my lord," Draco jumped in helpfully. "She must not be feeling well." Lyn did her best to think about being a loyal servant of Voldemort and to make it look like her previous thoughts were a dream, all the while continuing with the calm vibes. It must have worked because he finally lowered his wand.

"Draco, I want you to take Tyra home and make sure she gets settled in," Voldemort ordered. That was exactly what Lyn wanted—to get out of this room and think for a moment, and having the hottie with her was a bonus! Draco helped her to the fire, threw in some Floo powder, and took them both to 79 Calville Way.

------------------------------------

Once Lyn was home, she turned to Draco and said, "Be a dear, won't you, and make me some tea." She smiled to herself as he did her bidding. Being Tyra could be fun! Then she sat down and started to think. It was too bad she hadn't gotten farther on her story—Lyn didn't know how to contact the Order or what she was supposed to be doing with the Death Eaters. Then, the perfect source of information walked up and handed her some tea.

"Draco," Lyn began. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. My head feels like it's going to explode and I can't figure out what's going on. What exactly was going on at headquarters? Who was screaming and why? What are we supposed to be doing now?"

Draco's magnificent eyes darkened with concern. "Maybe I should let you rest," he said and started to leave.

"NO!" Lyn yelled, and grasped his arm. "I mean, just sit and talk with me a while, and then I promise I'll rest," she continued a little more quietly.

"Well, okay. First, the Dark Lord was punishing Rabastan because he didn't bring back enough giants for the war."

"Who?" Lyn asked, then seeing that familiar look, continued, "Oh, Rabastan, he's the guy who, um, who is…" She shook her hands like she was just trying to get her brain to pull up the correct information.

And just like she hoped, Draco filled in the blanks, "My Aunt Belatrix's brother in law? He's in charge of giant-death eater relations."

"Yeah, I knew that. And what are we supposed to be doing now?"

"Resting."

Lyn giggled. "Yes, silly, but I meant a little longer-term than that."

"Well, MY assignment is top secret and important, and I can't tell you what it is," Draco said proudly.

"Or else you'd have to kill me, I know," Lyn said sarcastically. Draco finally cracked a smile.

"I see you're starting to feel better," he said. "You, on the other hand, are supposed to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. I think you're supposed to be spying on the staff along with Professor Snape."

"I'm a teacher? Good God, how old _am_ I?" Lyn asked. This really made Draco laugh, not realizing she was serious.

"You're eighteen, silly, and you're the youngest teacher in quite a while. You're assisting Professor Snape as an intern. Too bad you're stuck with him instead of me," Draco teased.

"Yeah, that's too bad," Lyn said, reaching over and touching Draco's arm again, this time a little more gently.

Draco looked at her for a moment. Then…

------------------------------------

A/N: HAHAHAHA--I'm going to stop there for now. Yes, I know I'm evil! Hey there, all my loyal reader(s). If you want to know what happens next, you need to R&R. I don't think the weekend is a good time to update, you get pushed down on the list too fast and people don't notice you. But I promise to update often! So come back soon and visit Tyra!


	4. Freaking

Disclaimer: Anything that looks like it belongs to J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: _Half Blood Prince_ spoilers begin in this chapter. If you don't want it ruined, read the book first and come back later.

------------------------------------

Lyn stretched slowly as she opened her eyes—then she froze. Where was she? The events of the previous day came rushing back. 'Well, apparently it wasn't a dream,' she thought. Suddenly, panic hit her full force. 'WHAT ON EARTH AM I DOING HERE? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?'

Lyn took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. So far, things were not going like she had expected. She had to teach Potions with Professor Snape, and she knew absolutely nothing about Potions. She was supposed to be working for the Order of the Phoenix but had no idea how to contact them. And worst of all, her first attempt to make a move on Draco had gone rather badly, if memory served:

_Lyn touched Draco's arm again, this time a little more gently._

_Draco looked at her for a moment. Then he got up and headed for the door. "Get some rest, Tyra," he said. _

"_But I'm feeling much better now. Why don't you sit back down for a while?"_

"_One, you're going to be my teacher, and I'm pretty sure that's not allowed."_

"_I'm not your teacher yet," Lyn purred seductively._

"_Two, I'm DATING YOUR LITTLE SISTER! Do you really hate Pansy that much?" Draco said accusingly. Lyn looked at him blankly. "Get some rest, Tyra. I'll see you later." And he was gone._

It had definitely gone quite differently in her head when Lyn had been planning her story. 'I'm Pansy Parkinson's sister? What in the world! Well, at least I know my last name now,' she thought.

Lyn got up and went to the closet to choose something to wear. There she received another shock, this one a lot more welcome. The closet was full of sexy designer clothes, the kind her lamo parents would have had a heart attack just thinking about. Lyn pulled out a form-fitting red lace camisole and a black leather miniskirt. At first, she couldn't even bring herself to put them on; then she remembered she was curvy now, not fat. She finished off her outfit with a silver chain belt and knee high boots. 'I look fabulous,' she thought as she heard a knock on the door.

Lyn ran downstairs and opened the door to see none other than Professor Snape himself. 'Wow, he's not as attractive as I expected, but with a little shampoo and a smile…' Lyn thought to herself.

Professor Snape looked her up and down for a moment. "Change. Now."

Lyn's inner fat girl instantly came back to haunt her in the form of self-consciousness. She turned to go upstairs. But then, she made herself stop, tossed back her long golden curls, and said, "Hello to you, too. Won't you drop dead, I mean, come in?"

She turned and started to walk away when she heard him say, "Ridikulus." Suddenly, she was wearing a long, red, shapeless dress with garish pink feathers sewn all over it. There was even a long feather in her hair. She turned and gaped at Snape.

"What, you thought it only worked on Boggarts?" he smirked.

"Change it back!" she screeched.

"Change it yourself." He calmly walked past her and sat down on her couch.

'Oh yeah, I'm a witch,' she remembered. Then she closed her eyes and wished herself into jeans and a t-shirt, which was, of course, much more comfortable but not nearly as attractive. Then again, did she really want to be attractive aroundsuch an obnoxious git?

"Now if you're done being immature, we can get to work," said Snape, waving his wand to produce a teacher's planner. "Ms. Parkinson, I want you to know I have never accepted an intern before and I have no desire to do so now. I am only doing so because, one, I have been ordered to, and two, you scored a perfect on your NEWT, though I don't know how you managed it with the imbeciles you've had for teachers these last few years."

"Haven't you been my teacher?" Lyn asked.

Snape turned to her with a withering look. "I meant your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, not all your teachers."

Then Lyn remembered. This was _Half Blood Prince_. Snape didn't teach Potions this year. Suddenly, Lyn wished she had finished the book before this happened….

------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to MzMalfoy123 and Dumbledork--please come back and invite your friends!


	5. Fighting

Disclaimer: Anything that looks like it belongs to J.K. Rowling does.

------------------------------------

Lyn was ready to scream. The git had finally left after two hours of pure torture. 'Forget the dog collars. If they really want to torture prisoners, just assign them to be Snape's intern!' she thought. She had a tension headache starting at her neck and going all the way to her eyes. He had mocked and berated and finally left in a huff when she asked what he considered a stupid question.

"How on earth did you manage an O in your NEWT? You can't even separate a Kelpie from a Kappa!" he had said.

"I've been sick?" was all she could reply.

"Nothing could make this day any worse," Lyn said as she headed into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Just then, a minor explosion occurred.

"YOU B#$! YOU F$#&# B#$! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" This must be her dear little sister. Pansy's face was the same color as her lurid pink tank top. She had her wand out and looked ready to kill.

"Calm down, sis," started Lyn.

"CALM DOWN? DRACO TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID, TYRA!"

"Did he tell you I was sick?" Lyn tried again.

"OH NO, YOU WILL NOT MAKE EXCUSES! WHAT YOU DID WAS INEXCUSABLE! YOU'RE MY SISTER! MY SISTER! BUT I FIXED YOU GOOD! YOU WILL NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN AND LIVE TO TELL ABOUT IT! MARCUS WILL SEE TO IT!"

"It was a misunder…." But Pansy was gone with a pop. A second pop came behind her. Lyn turned to see an ugly, buck toothed young man about her age looking, if possible, even more livid than Pansy. He did not yell. Oh, no, his intense whisper was so much worse than yelling.

"How dare you," he whispered. "How dare you cheat on me, you little b#$."

"Cheat on you?" Lyn asked confusedly. "I'm not married."

"So we haven't had a ceremony yet. You still signed the contract, Tyra. You are committed to me and me only." His voice was slowly rising.

Lyn was confused. "Who the h# are you? You think I would…."

He hit her. He closed-fisted hit her and knocked her to the ground! "I am Marcus Flint, your betrothed! Don't you dare question me or speak to me like that again! You are my wife and I demand that you honor me!"

Hehauledher to her feet andhit her again and again. When she tried to get away, he kicked her and dragged her back. She could feel blood trickle down her mouth, and her eye was swelling shut. She saw him come back for one more punch. She threw her hands up to protect herself, and the force of her magic sent him sailing across the kitchen and into the wall. They looked at each other in shock. Once again, Lyn had forgotten she was a witch. But now she was a caged animal, and she would fight back. Through the force of her will, she lifted him up and slammed him into the wall again and held him there. Mustering every ounce of courage she had, she walked over to him.

"I don't know who you think you are dealing with, but if you ever, EVER, hit me again, I will kill you." To emphasize her point, she made a fist in the air and watched with a kind of maniacal fascination as his breathing became more and more labored, his face turning blue. At the last moment, she let him go and he slumped to the floor. "Now get out," she said as calmly as she could.

Just then, she heard another pop behind her. She turned and saw a man she recognized from pictures in the house. This must be her father come to rescue her! "Daddy," she began.

The man looked from Lyn to Marcus. Then he pulled out his wand. "Crucio!"

------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think? I know it started out slow, but it's picking up here, I promise. I really need some reviews here to know if I should continue with this story or not. Thanks once again to MzMalfoy. Welcome back!


	6. Fleeing

Disclaimer: Anything that looks like it belongs to J.K. Rowling does.

------------------------------------

The man looked from Lyn to Marcus. Then he pulled out his wand. "Crucio!"

The pain drove every thought from her head. Lyn collapsed onto the floor, pulling her arms and legs into a fetal position. What was going on? This was her rescuer? Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice in her head saying, "Find a happy place." She thought of her happy place—a beach with gentle, rolling waves, and the man she loved waiting to hold her. She concentrated on it with all her might, and suddenly, POP!

------------------------------------

The pain had stopped. Lyn slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was on the beach. Once again, she had forgotten how powerful a witch she was. Apparently, she had sent herself to her happy place—and not just herself. There was Draco looking oh so confused. He was cute when he was confused.

"How did I get here? Tyra, are you okay? What happened to you?" he asked, looking down at her bruised, tear-stained face.

For a moment, Lyn wanted to throw herself into his arms and weep. But then she remembered why she was there in the first place. She jumped to her feet and slapped him as hard as she could.

"How could you? How could you tell Pansy? You knew I wasn't thinking clearly! I wouldn't have done it if I'd known!" Lyn was absolutely furious. It was all Draco's fault she was in this predicament. She took another swing at him, but she was still unsteady after what she had been through. She overbalanced and would have fallen, but Draco caught her.

"Whoa, slow down. Why don't you tell me what happened." His look of concern melted her anger. She collapsed into sobs in his arms.

"Pansy told Marcus and Daddy," was all she needed to say. Draco's jaw tightened, along with his embrace. He held her while she cried. When her tears were spent, he gently wiped her face with his handkerchief.

"I'm so sorry, Tyra. I never thought she'd take it so badly. I…." Draco broke off as he stared into the deep cerulean pools that were her eyes. Suddenly, slowly, his mouth dropped to hers in a tender kiss.

Lyn was tempted to sink into the delight, but the memory of her recent ordeal was too close to the surface. She pushed him away.

"Draco, stop," she pleaded. "I want this more than you know, but youwere rightyesterday. You're dating my sister. And I'm engaged. If my father could see us, I'm sure he'd kill me."

Draco looked at her sadly. In that one look, all their true emotions were apparent. No words were necessary to convey the deepness of their longing.

"How am I going to deal with seeing you every day at Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"We'll just have to find a way," said Lyn. Mustering all her strength, she sent Draco back home.

------------------------------------

For a long time, Lyn sat listening to the waves and thinking. How had things gotten so bad? This wasn't at all like she had imagined it would be. The longer she thought about it, the angrier she got, in spite of the soothing waves.

"How dare they treat me like this? I didn't do anything wrong! Okay, it was wrong, but I didn't know better at the time. I didn't know Pansy was my sister! And I never would have guessed I was engaged! I'm only 18! Marcus can rot for all I care. He's ugly and stupid and violent! And what kind of father sees his daughter being beaten and _joins in_? And what kind of sister intentionally tells on you to people she knows are violent? She's going to regret this. And to top it off, Snape thinks I suck! I'll show him. I'll show them all! I'm going to head straight to Diagon Alley and get every book I can find on DADA. And self-defense, too. No one is going to treat me like that ever again!"

And with that, Lyn got up and Disapparated.

"Ah, Miss Parkinson. I've been expecting you," she heard on the other side.

------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to MzMalfoy, my one loyal fan! Anyone else, please review. Let me know you care!


End file.
